mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Carousel Boutique/Gallery
Season one The Ticket Master Twilight Sparkle after drying herself S1E03.png Rarity wet S01E03.png Rarity "the best of friends" S01E03.png Rarity being intrigued by Spike S1E3.png Twilight laughing at Spike's outfit S01E03.png Rarity "oh, my goodness" S01E03.png Applejack about to drag Twilight outside S1E03.png Twilight's eyes glazed when she sees AJ's food S1E03.png Griffon the Brush Off The trap is set S1E5.png Here comes Rarity S1E5.png Dragonshy Carousel Boutique exterior shot S01E07.png Rarity Camo Hat S1E7.png Rarity Onward S1E7.png Swarm of the Century Rarity telling Rainbow Dash to stand still S1E10.png Rarity is grateful for Twilight's appreciation S1E10.png Parasprites from Twilight's mane about to emerge S1E10.png Pinkie aghast at the sight of her friends adopting parasprites S1E10.png Pinkie aghast at Rainbow and Rarity receiving Parasprites S1E10.png Rarity smiling at parasprites S1E10.png Rarity delighted by helpful parasprites S1E10.png Rarity on her way to get rid of the parasprites S1E10.png Rarity rolls eyes S01E10.png Rarity O.o S01E10.png Rarity Naughty! S01E10.png Rarity screaming S01E10.png HeroPinkie S01E10.png Rarity Screaming harder S01E10.png Winter Wrap Up Nestbuilders singing S01E11.png Suited For Success Rarity talking to Opalescence S1E14.png Rarity puts fabric over her S1E14.PNG Opalescence resuming her nap on the cloth S1E14.png Rarity sewing her dress S01E14.png Rarity and Opal sewing S1E14.png Applejack howdy! S01E14.png Rarity working on the dress S1E14.png Twilight with her dress S1E14.png Rarity says no S01E14.png Twilight 'that's really sweet of you to offer' S1E14.png Rarity 'duds for you a little bit' S1E14.png Rainbow Dash crashing into the boutique S1E14.png Rarity thinking S1E14.png Rarity pointing at Rainbow Dash S1E14.png Rarity levitating cloth bolts S1E14.png The ponies like the fashion show idea S1E14.png Rarity operating the sewing machine S1E14.png Rarity placing Applejack's collar in a mannequin S1E14.png Rarity makes a circle of mannequins S1E14.png Rarity 'perhaps quite fetching' S1E14.png Rarity fixing Rainbow Dash's dress S1E14.png Rarity leading friends into room S1E14.png Seeing new dresses for the first time S1E14.png 5 main ponies speechless S01E14.png Rarity seeing she got into S1E14.png Fluttershy enters Rarity's boutique S1E14.png Rarity asking Fluttershy about the dress S1E14.png Fluttershy looks at her dress S1E14.png Twilight technically accurate S1E14.png Lights shining through window S1E14.png Applejack checking her Gala dress S1E14.png Rarity using magic S1E14.png Applejack and Rarity talk about the dress S1E14.png Rarity with face on mannequin S1E14.png Rarity has a mess in her boutique S1E14.png|Rarity´s shop messier than ever Group walking S01E14.png Rarity everypony laughing S1E14.png Wallowing in pity S01E14.png Rarity how get up there S1E14.png Rarity dramatic career S1E14.png Rarity and Opal sad S01E14.png Hoity Toity 'Haven't got all day' S1E14.png Hoity Toity carousel boutique S01E14.png Rarity's magic might S1E14.png Hoity Toity sudden cravings S01E14.png Hoity Toity whoIs responsible S01E14.png The second fashion show finishes S1E14.png Twilight making beautiful dress S1E14.png Hoity Toity congratulating Rarity S1E14.png Stare Master Rarity is worried S1E17.png Sweetie Belle watching the hurrying Rarity S1E17.png Rarity searching for materials S1E17.png Rarity realizes that she needs ribbon S1E17.png Sweetie Belle Reaches for Ribbon S1E17.PNG Rarity Staring S1E17.PNG Rarity "what now" S01E17.png Rarity alarmed to see Fluttershy in doorway S1E17.png Fluttershy looks ar Rarity's material S1E17.png Opal in a basket S1E17.png Rarity in gold silk S1E17.png Smiling Sweetie Belle and angry Rarity S1E17.png The CMC on a sleepover S1E12.png Rarity under stress S1E17.png Fluttershy "Wait for me!" S1E17.png The Show Stoppers Cutie Mark Crusaders Carousel Boutique S1E18.png A Dog and Pony Show Outside the Carousel Boutique S1E19.png Rarity levitating a gem S1E19.png A gem levitated out of the chest S1E19.png The bell ringing S1E19.png Rarity Walking S1E19.PNG Rarity grasping everything S1E19.png Sapphire Shores S1E19.PNG Sapphire Shores inspects S01E19.png Rarity how may I S1E19.png Rarity okay weird S1E19.png Rarity eyes twinkling S1E19.png Rarity beg pardon S1E19.png Sapphire Shores have that effect S01E19.png Green Isn't Your Color Rarity just so! S1E20.png S1E20 Pinkie Pie feathers.png Rarity levitating feathers S1E20.png S1E20 Spike sequins.png Rarity spots a bad stitch S1E20.png Spike with pins S1E20.png Twilight why Spike S1E20.png Twilight what in the world S1E20.png Spike closer closer S1E20.png Pinkie Pie's reaction to Spike's crush on Rarity S1E20.png S1E20 Spike begs.png Photo Finish entry S1E20.png Rarity she's here S1E20.png Rarity so soon S1E20.png S1E20 Spike looking at Rarity.png Rarity sewing black cloak S1E20.png Rarity work with Fluttershy S1E20.png Rarity in a black cloak S1E20.png Fluttershy hiding from the paparazzi S1E20.png Rarity shocked 2 S1E20.png Rarity and sad Fluttershy S1E20.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles The CMC is Rarity's boutique S1E23.png Rarity about to tell her cutie mark story S1E23.png Scootaloo does not enjoy the story S1E23.png Scootaloo pushing her friends S1E23.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Rarity and Opal exit the boutique S1E24.png Spike holding stuffed field mouse S1E24.png Party of One Pinkie invites Rarity to a party S1E25.png Spike looks at Rarity S1E25.png Spike 'Anything else I can do for you?' S1E25.png Rarity "How do I put this delicately?" S1E25.png Rarity and Spike S1E25.png Rarity comments on Pinkie's basket hat S1E25.png Pinkie happy 2 S1E25.png Rarity 'This afternoon' S1E25.png Rarity revolted by the stench S1E25.png Rarity running back to her house S1E25.png Twilight in front of Rarity's home S1E25.png Rarity concealing box S1E25.png The Best Night Ever Pinkie Pie Jump 4 S1E26.png Rarity shocked by Pinkie's antics S1E26.png Twilight Applejack and Fluttershy S01E26.png Rarity NO S01E26.png Rarity has standards S01E26.png Excited Spike "all night long!" S01E26.png Rainbow Dash towel S1E26.png Fluttershy Spit Hoof S1E26.png Twilight makeup S01E26.png Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Rarity still mad S2E2.png Rarity embarrassed S2E2.png Lesson Zero Twilight Sparkle Bucking Door S2E3.png S2E03 Rarity on table.png S2E03 Twilight asking Rarity what happened.png Rarity shows Twilight where she looked for the ribbon S2E03.png S2E03 Rarity lying on a sofa.png Twilight never fear S2E3.png S2E03 Rarity found ribbon.png S2E03 Twilight in the back.png S2E03 Rarity and Twilight looking at measuring tape.png S2E03 Rarity noticed Twilight gone.png Sisterhooves Social S2E05 Birds chirping.png Rarity dream S02E05.png S2E05 Rarity screaming.png Rarity observes what's causing the smoke S2E05.png Sweetie Belle Smoke 1 S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity walking towards Sweetie Belle.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle's parents S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity's mother talking to Rarity.png Rarity Toast S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity 'spend time with your sister'.png S2E05 Rarity entering kitchen.png S2E05 Rarity looking at burnt foods.png Rarity Worried S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Sad 1 S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity looking at Sweetie Belle.png Sweetie Belle Wait 2 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 6 S2E5.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle trying to put parsley.png Sweetie Belle in the laundry room S02E05.png Rarity Long Neck S2E5.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'I told you'.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle on the floor.png Paper S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity walking out.png Rarity Box S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity angry at Sweetie Belle.png Rarity trying to be nice to Sweetie Belle S02E05.png Sweetie Belle Mess S2E5.png Mess S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity entering boutique.png Tidy S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity looking around.png S2E05 Rarity 'my inspiration room'.png S2E05 Rarity 'what did you do'.png S2E05 Rarity 'it was organized chaos'.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle are sad S2E05.png S2E05 Rarity walking away.png Rarity making excuses S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity levitating a cloth.png Rarity humph S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity levitating the clothes.png S2E05 Rarity levitating the clothes 2.png S2E05 Rarity looking at Opalescence.png Rarity d'awwing at Opalescence S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity looking at the mannequin.png S2E05 Rarity 'Sweetie Belle!'.png Rarity breaking down S2E5.png Rarity Hair S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle near the line of clothes.png Rarity gasp2 S02E05.png The Cutie Pox CMC Cheer Up 10 S2E6.png Secret of My Excess Rarity checking cape S2E10.png Spike looking through window S2E10.png Rarity screaming S2E10.png Baby Cakes Rarity no no no S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake hopeless sigh S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake last choice S2E13.png Mr. Cake rolling eyes S2E13.png Read It and Weep Carousel Boutique at night S2E16.png Rarity disgruntled at being woken up S2E16.png Hearts and Hooves Day Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown 3 S2E17.png Cheerilee trying out a wedding gown S2E17.png Cheerilee breaks down the door S2E17.png CMC Lesson 1 S02E17.png It's About Time Rarity question face S2E20.png Ponyville Confidential Helping Rarity S2E23.png Rarity sewing S2E23.png Sweetie Belle hey over here S2E23.png Rarity notice Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Sweetie Belle embarrassed S2E23.png Rarity get fabrics S2E23.png Rarity had a fall S2E23.png Sweetie Belle walking out the staircase S2E23.png Rarity big grin S2E23.png Sweetie Belle angry at Rarity S2E23.png Rarity excited finding newspaper S2E23.png Rarity wants to borrow newspaper S2E23.png Rarity kicking door S2E23.png Rarity pointing S2E23.png Rarity showing newspaper and her diary to Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Rarity with her diary S2E23.png Season three Sleepless in Ponyville Rarity camping S3E6.png Rarity weird face S3E6.png Sweetie Belle 'Told you she'd wanna go' S3E06.png Spike at Your Service Rarity looking at pie S3E9.png Rarity here we go S3E9.png Rarity organize S3E9.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash what was that S3E9.png Spike in a pile of soap bubbles S3E9.png Just for Sidekicks S3E11 A Pretty Long List.png Rarity sees Opal S3E11.png Spike floats on wings of love S03E11.png S3E11 Bed Wrecking Ruckus.png S3E11 Things are Looking Good.png Magical Mystery Cure Applejack "it doesn't look like much" S03E13.png Applejack and sewing machine S03E13.png S3E13 Tailor Failure.png Applejack boarding up Carousel Boutique S03E13.png Rainbow singing "Applejack needs your help" S03E13.png Rarity inspecting mess S3E13.png Rarity gathering fabrics S3E13.png Applejack comprehending the help S3E13.png Twilight Applejack's help S3E13.png